


Ruin

by Mimmi_ger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftercare, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Bottom Harry Potter, Dom/sub, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, M/M, Pacify AU, Rimming, Severus Snape does a bad thing, Table Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship, Top Severus Snape, Underage Sex, Violence, harry is 15
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:29:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27696971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mimmi_ger/pseuds/Mimmi_ger
Summary: Severus wollte nicht einmal darüber nachdenken, wie schnell er nachgegeben hatte oder wie unglaublich befriedigend es sich anfühlte, Potter auf diese Weise bewegungsunfähig und machtlos zu machen. Der Junge, den er gerade unter der Faust hatte, war nicht derselbe, der in sein Labor gestürmt war, Aufmerksamkeit fordernd und Beleidigungen spuckend. Dieser Junge war… anders. Er war leise und riss die Augen auf. Errötet und keuchend und sehr, sehr still. Es war fast wie Alchemie. Der goldene Bengel von Hogwarts - der Auserwählte - verwandelte sich sofort in diese neue Erscheinung.Er hatte bekommen was er wollte, vermutete Severus.Brutalität.**ODER: Was würde passieren, wenn Severus sofort nachgeben würde anstatt sich so sehr zu bemühen, sich zu beherrschen?Eine unethische Neufassung von Pacify Teil 1, Kapitel 1: Krieg.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. Ein großes Problem

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ruin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25916239) by [Chickenpets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chickenpets/pseuds/Chickenpets). 



> Hallo liebe Leser,
> 
> die Story ist eine Übersetzung von Chickenpets Ruin, ein Pacify AU. Man muss Pacify nicht gelesen haben um der Handlung dieses Juwels folgen zu können, ich empfehle es aber jedem eindringlichst. Pacify ist einfach unglaublich gut. 
> 
> Der link zum Origial: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25916239/chapters/62985673   
> und für Pacify: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595650
> 
> Vielen herzlichen Dank auch an Zalil fürs Beta-Lesen, du warst eine mega Hilfe und hast wunderbar aufgeräumt! :)
> 
> Ich hoffe euch gefällt meine Übersetzung. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Kapitel 1: Ein großes Problem

Ruin:

  1. Irreparabel schädigen
  2. Dem Scheitern, Misserfolg oder einer Katastrophe unterworfen sein



***

Es war der Sommer nach dem Vorfall im Zaubereiministerium und tagsüber herrschte im Hauptquartier des Phönixordens reges Treiben. Mitglieder und Auroren kamen und gingen, versammelten sich über Diagrammen und Landkarten und stritten oder flüsterten in Grüppchen. Manchmal war Dumbledore da und manchmal Kingsley und Lupin und Tonks und Daedalus Diggle, und manchmal eine ganze Gruppe Weasleys. Die Nächte waren allerdings anders. Nachts verstummte das Haus, wenn alle entweder weggingen oder sich zurückzogen.

Harry wollte auch weggehen. Oder schlafen. Aber er konnte beides nicht tun. Er konnte natürlich nicht weg - nicht nach dem Vorfall in Hogsmeade - und er konnte sich auch nicht ausruhen. Er versuchte es. Er versuchte es wirklich. Aber irgendwie blieben seine Augen nicht geschlossen, wenn er sich nachts hinlegte. Er lag stundenlang in der dichten, staubigen Dunkelheit von Nr. 12, aber jedes Mal, wenn er begann abzudriften, hörte er ein Geräusch, stellte sich ein Geräusch vor oder erinnerte sich an ein Geräusch, und seine Augen flogen wieder auf, sein Herz hämmerte in seiner Brust.

So war es jede Nacht. Und auch in dieser speziellen Nacht.

Harry drehte sich um und drückte frustriert sein Gesicht in das Kissen, aber alles, was er erreichte, war sich zu ersticken. Verärgert drehte er sich wieder um, kämpfte mit den Laken, die sich um seine Füße wanden, und erstarrte dann. Ron hatte sich bewegt und murmelte im Schlaf.

Oje. Harry hatte fast vergessen, dass er da war.

Er lag still und horchte, und als Ron sich umdrehte und zu schnarchen begann, stand er auf. Es war nicht fair, Rons Schlaf zu stören, nur weil er seinen eigenen Scheiß nicht auf die Reihe bekam. Es war besser, einen Spaziergang zu machen. Mal sehen, ob er Snape finden und ihn vielleicht nerven konnte. Dadurch fühlte er sich immer besser. Dass jemand anderes auch wach war.

Denn Snape war meistens mitten in der Nacht wach. Harry hatte das ziemlich schnell mitbekommen, nachdem seine Gefangenschaft in Nummer 12 begonnen hatte. Snape war wach, irgendwo im Haus, und wenn Harry ihn fand, konnte er Ärger machen. Denn Snape war leicht zu reizen. Er war gemein und schnippisch und kalt und grob. Und er hatte immer Zeit für Harry.

Er ging hinaus in den dunklen Flur und die Treppe hinunter, wobei er die alten Stufen so vorsichtig wie möglich betrat, um jegliches Knarren zu vermeiden, das in solcher Stille sicherlich Mrs. Black wecken würde, wo sie auf ihrer Leinwand im Eingangsbereich schlief. Ein Lumos hätte geholfen, dachte er verspätet, als er sich quer durch das Haus in Richtung Keller tastete, aber er hatte seinen Zauberstab neben seinem Bett liegen lassen, und Magie sollte er außerhalb der Schule ohnehin nicht anwenden. Nur im Notfall -

Er blieb stehen, sein Blut rauschte plötzlich in seinen Ohren beim bloßen Gedanken an seine leere Hand. Diese Reaktion darauf, unbewaffnet zu sein, war zu diesem Zeitpunkt in seinem Leben so gut wie automatisch geworden. Es war wirklich dumm. Er wohnte im Hauptquartier, _gerade weil es eigentlich sicher sein sollte_. Aber er fühlte sich nicht sicher. Niemals. Rechnete er wirklich damit, mitten in der Nacht in der Küche vom Hauptquartier des Ordens des Phönix in einen Hinterhalt gelockt zu werden? Ja, das tat er. Er rechnete damit, im Hauptquartier und in Hogsmeade (wo es schon passiert war), in Hogwarts, im Fuchsbau und überall sonst, in einen Hinterhalt zu geraten. Er war im _verdammten Zaubereiministerium_ in einen Hinterhalt geraten! Er war nirgendwo sicher.

Er ging weiter.

Das war eine Sache, die Harry nie aus dem Unterricht für Zaubereigeschichte in Hogwarts gelernt hatte: Was Krieg für die Kämpfer wirklich bedeutete. In all den endlosen Stunden, die Binns damit verbracht hatte, über die Koboldrebellionen, die Stammeskriege der Riesen und den Rest der recht blutigen Geschichte der Zaubererwelt zu berichten, hatte er nicht ein einziges Mal auch nur angedeutet wie es sich anfühlte mittendrin zu sein. Zu kämpfen, zu töten und zu sterben. Das Blut, das in deinen Adern pocht, wenn du rennst, angreifst oder nach Vergeltung schreist - die Art und Weise, wie Angst jede Lebensfaser durchdringt, bis es gar keine Angst mehr ist, sondern ständige Wachsamkeit. Die Art und Weise, wie dein Körper manchmal für dich wählt, ob du kämpftest oder fliehst. Und das Adrenalin. Gütiger Gott. Die herzrasende, lungenzerquetschende Angst und der Zusammenbruch, nachdem es vorbei ist, der dich zitternd und in eiskaltem Schweiß zurücklässt. Jetzt, wo er daran dachte, war es genau das was er fühlte, wenn er aus einem schrecklichen Alptraum aufgewachte - nur im Krieg war der Alptraum real, und er war noch nicht vorbei. Es war nie vorbei.

Snape wusste das, das war Harry klar. Deshalb war Snape auch immer mitten in der Nacht wach, und deshalb war er so gemein. Gemeiner denn je, wirklich, aber wenn jemand Harry vor einem Jahr gefragt hätte, ob das überhaupt möglich sei, dann hätte er nein gesagt. Severus Snape war vom ersten Moment an, als Harry ihn getroffen hatte, ein kolossales Arschloch gewesen. Sogar während der friedlichen Ruhepause zwischen den Kriegen war der Mann unglaublich angespannt gewesen und bereit, sofort zuzuschnappen. Aber seit jenem Tag am Ende von Harrys viertem Schuljahr, als er Dumbledore mit Snape sprechen hörte und sagte: "Severus, du weißt, was ich dich bitten muss... wenn du bereit bist..." Snape war danach... anders gewesen. Sein Zorn loderte schon bei der geringsten Provokation auf.

Snape zu provozieren machte fast schon Spaß, dachte Harry, als er, ohne langsamer zu werden, am privaten Labor für Zaubertränke der Familie Black vorbeikam. Er wusste, Snape würde nicht darin sein. Snape bevorzugte die klima- und lichtkontrollierte Umgebung des Kellers von Nummer 12, sagte er zumindest, obwohl Harry ziemlich sicher war, dass er einfach so weit wie möglich von den Menschen entfernt sein wollte. Es war irgendwie verständlich, warum Snape sich so verrückt benahm. Er kämpfte auf beiden Seiten. Natürlich stand er unter Druck. Natürlich war er kurz davor, in die Luft zu gehen. Und es war gut, dass er so temperamentvoll war. Spaß. Das gab Harry zumindest das Gefühl, dass er echt war. Als ob Snape ihn wirklich sehen würde. Und das war außerdem das, was er gewohnt war. Angeschrien zu werden.

Er lachte über sich selbst.

_Es war wie nach Hause kommen nach Little Whinging! Ein paar Drohungen, ein bisschen Herabwürdigung und Beschimpfung, ein wenig einschüchternde Gewalt. Pff. Du bist verrückt, Harry. Du bist ein wirklich verrückter Bastard. Los mach schon, geh wieder zu Snape, genau wie am Mittwoch, und beschimpf ihn und guck ob du es schaffst ihn zum Explodieren zu bekommen._

Das letzte Mal, als er Snape im Keller in die Enge getrieben hatte, hatte Snape einen Kessel gegen die Wand geworfen. Das war aufregend gewesen. Besser als allein in seinem Bett zu liegen und an die Decke zu starren und über alles nachzudenken, was er in den letzten zwei Jahren so unglaublich falsch gemacht hatte. Darüber nachzudenken, dass er Cedric davon überzeugt hatte, den Pokal mit ihm in die Hand zu nehmen, um _den Sieg zu teilen_. Darüber nachzudenken, wie er sich geweigert hatte, Okklumentik zu üben, wie er sich geweigert hatte Befehlen zu gehorchen, und dass er seinen Paten getötet hatte. Darüber nachzudenken, dass er das Leben seiner Freunde _grundlos_ aufs Spiel gesetzt hatte wie _ein verdammter Idiot_.

Wo war Snape?

Er wollte auch jetzt nicht über dieses Zeug nachdenken, und alle anderen behandelten ihn wie Glas. Wenn er auch nur annähernd das sagte, was er fühlte, wurde er verhätschelt, bemitleidet oder – am schlimmsten von allem – beruhigt. Er wollte nicht beruhigt werden. Was konnten sie schon sagen? _Du wolltest das nicht?_ Er hatte es gewollt. Alles, was er getan hatte, war absichtlich geschehen. Er hatte sich einfach _geirrt_ , nicht wahr? Weil er ein arrogantes, gedankenloses Kind war.

Genau wie Snape immer sagte.

***

Severus hatte ein Problem. Und dieses Problem war ein fünfzehnjähriger Junge namens Harry James Potter. Potter hatte schon immer eine Art und Weise gehabt, sich in den lästigsten, unzuträglichsten und entscheidendsten Momenten einzumischen. Je wichtiger die Lektion, desto weniger Aufmerksamkeit schenkte er ihr. Je kritischer das Thema, desto weniger kümmerte es ihn. Je _fataler_ der Fehler, desto mehr wollte er ihn begehen.

Manchmal brauchte es Severus' ganzes beachtliches Talent, nur um den kleinen Balg am Atmen zu halten. Seine Todessehnsucht war extrem offensichtlich, auch wenn niemand sonst sie zu erkennen schien. Potter mochte der Auserwählte sein, aber er wollte es nicht sein.

All das hatte er in der Schule gewusst. Er war Potter oft genug in Lebensgefahr gefolgt, um in diesem Punkt unglaublich sicher zu sein. Aber jetzt war er nicht in der Schule. Er war am Grimmauld-Platz gefangen, und seit dem Verlassen von Hogwarts war das Potter-Problem fast sofort um das Zehnfache angestiegen. Hier im Hauptquartier gab es keinen Unterricht, um ihn abzulenken, kein Quidditch und keine Hausaufgaben. Es gab nur ein großes, trostloses, leeres Haus und eine Menge Informationen, die Potter nicht wissen sollte.

Und natürlich Severus.

Und Potter schien absolut wild entschlossen zu sein, eine Reaktion aus ihm herauszubekommen, egal was es kostete oder mit welcher Art von Giftigkeit Severus ihn bedachte. Je extremer Severus' Reaktion war, desto hartnäckiger wurde er, und desto durchtriebener schien er sein Eindringen zu planen. Er platzte genau in den Moment, in dem Severus eine genaue Menge an Körnern von gemahlenem Tormentil oder Tropfen geschmolzenen Antimons hinzufügen musste, und verlangte zu wissen, warum "sein" Haus so übel roch. Er stieß die Tür gerade dann auf, wenn Severus mit der Instandhaltung seiner mentalen Abwehr fast fertig war, und zertrümmerte sie in Stücke. Er störte sein Grübeln, seine Meditationen und seinen Schlaf. Es war äußerst _ärgerlich_. Aber das war ja der Sinn, nicht wahr? Es war, als würde er sich von Severus´ Feindseligkeit _ernähren_. Je mehr Severus reagierte, desto entschlossener, hartnäckiger und unverschämter wurde er. Und er wusste auch warum.

Severus wusste genau, dass Potter seine Wut und Bestrafung wollte. Er wusste sehr wohl, dass Potter Vergeltung und Zorn suchte. Und er wusste auch, selbst _während_ er es tat, dass er Potter genau das gab, was er wollte, wenn er ihn herabwürdigte, ihn anschrie und beschimpfte. Potter benutzte Severus als seinen Schandpfahl. Er fühlte sich schuldig, war ängstlich und deprimiert. Er schlief nicht, aß nicht und wurde für sein zunehmend respektloses Verhalten nicht zur Rechenschaft gezogen. Der Rest der Ordensmitglieder trippelte auf Zehenspitzen um ihn herum, als ob er explodieren könnte. Und vielleicht würde er es auch, wenn er so weitermachte wie bisher. Vielleicht würde er einfach... explodieren. Oder vielleicht würde Severus zuerst explodieren.

Vielleicht würde er das.

Denn was aus Severus´ Sicht als vollkommen akzeptables Arrangement begonnen hatte, war schnell unerträglich geworden, als deutlich wurde in welchem Ausmaß Potter sich dazu verschrieben hatte ihn zu verärgern. Früher war er in der Lage gewesen, den Jungen leicht einzuschüchtern, wenn nicht gar zu verängstigen. Aber nach dem was im Ministerium geschehen war schien Harry immun gegen Einschüchterung zu sein. Immun gegen Beleidigungen und sicherlich auch immun gegen Befehle. Und es war... nicht gerade erschütternd, aber beunruhigend. Er kam einfach immer wieder zurück – wie ein getretener Hund, der nicht anders konnte, als zu seinem Herrn zurückzukehren. Und Severus wollte keinen getretenen Hund. Er wollte in Ruhe gelassen werden.

Törichterweise hatte Severus eine Zeit lang die Hoffnung gehegt, dass Potter von sich aus aufhören würde, nachdem der erste Schock über den Tod seines Paten vorbei war. Aber Potter hörte nicht auf. Potter eskalierte und eskalierte erneut. Er kam um Mitternacht, zwei Uhr morgens, drei Uhr, um ihn zu finden. Er fand ihn in der Bibliothek, im Keller, in der Küche und überall dort, wo Severus versuchte, sich zu isolieren, um etwas Arbeit zu erledigen.

Aber es war mehr als nur der Unmut. Severus mochte nicht, wie er sich nach Potters verrückten Überfällen in die relative Ruhe seiner einsamen Nächte fühlte. Er fühlte sich angespannt, unzufrieden und nervös. Als ob _er_ eskalieren wollte. Genau wie an dem Tag als Potter ihn schubste und er zurückschubsen wollte. Zurück _schlagen_. Einmal hätte er ihn fast geschlagen. Er hatte es so sehr gewollt. Aber er hatte stattdessen einen leeren Kessel an die andere Wand geworfen. Es war erniedrigend, sich zu so einer physischen Reaktion hinreißen zu lassen. Er war ein erwachsener Mann, er ließ sich nicht auf Schlägereien wie auf dem Schulhof ein.

Und doch... er wurde in Potters Spiel hineingezogen, und er wusste es, und er wusste auch noch etwas anderes. Harry Potter hatte keine verdammte Ahnung, was er versuchte zu erreichen. Er dachte, er würde Bestrafung wollen. Er dachte, er würde Gewalt wollen. Aber der Junge wusste gar nichts. Er dachte, Severus sei ein Lehrer. Er dachte, Severus sei ein gemeiner, strenger Professor. Und vielleicht war Severus diese Dinge, aber er war auch ein paar andere Dinge.

Aber zum Glück für Potter war es Severus' Aufgabe, ihn zu beschützen, sogar vor sich selbst. Er war schließlich der Auserwählte. Also beschloss Severus seine gewalttätigen Triebe unter Kontrolle zu halten, so wie er es immer getan hatte. Und das sollte einfach sein, wirklich. Severus war ein versierter Okklumentiker mit einer hoch entwickelten Selbstbeherrschung, aus der er schöpfen konnte. Wenn er sich entschied, nicht zu reagieren, dann würde er es nicht tun.

Und so war Severus, als Harry wie zu erwarten seine Konzentration mit der unverschämten Forderung störte, das ganze Haus nicht mehr nach verrottenden Leichen riechen zu lassen, nicht in der Stimmung nachsichtig zu sein, ihn zu beschimpfen oder ihm das zu geben, worum er bat. Stattdessen sagte er sehr ruhig und gleichmäßig: "Potter, verschwinden Sie", und das war alles. Aber Potter gehorchte nicht, was er auch nicht erwartet hatte. Er benutzte eine seiner Lieblingserwiderungen, die Severus schon viele Male gehört hatte:

"Du kannst mir nicht vorschreiben, mein eigenes Haus zu verlassen."

Nun, Severus hatte gewusst, dass er zum Spielen gekommen war. Er würde nur einfach nicht mehr spielen, nicht wahr? Er holte tief Luft und drehte sich um, um ihn anzusehen, Blick hart.

"Ich habe keinerlei Verlangen, Ihrem Bedürfnis bestraft zu werden heute Nacht nachzugeben, Potter", sagte er kühl, "Wenn Sie also so freundlich wären, sich eine andere Methode der Selbstgeißelung zu suchen und mich in Frieden zu lassen.“ Und dann beobachtete er, wie Harry blass und dann scharlachrot wurde und seine Hände zu Fäusten ballte. Er hatte offensichtlich einen Nerv getroffen, der in der Tat sehr wund war. Vielleicht wusste er doch was er wollte, tief in seinem Inneren.

War das gefährlicher, oder weniger gefährlich?

"Glaubst du, ich will dich in meinem Haus?" forderte Harry, während er mutig einen Schritt auf ihn zukam. "Denkst du, du hast es verdient in meinem Haus zu sein? Du bist nichts als hinterhältiger, verräterischer Dreck, Snape!"

_Ich lasse mich nicht provozieren_ , dachte Severus, als ihm die eigene Wut durch die Kehle rann, _ich werde ihn nicht unterhalten_. _Ich werde es nicht_. Aber Harry fuhr fort. Er begann eine Tirade gegen Severus' Charakter, die, obwohl relativ infantil, es doch schaffte, das zu tun, wozu sie bestimmt war: Es machte ihn wütend, trotz seiner besten Absichten, unnahbar zu bleiben. Es war wirklich fast schon schockierend wie leicht Severus seinem Ärger erlag. Potters Fähigkeit, ihm unter die Haut zu gehen, war wie ein Geschenk. Er war einfach so irritierend. Nun, Severus musste ihn nur dazu bringen zu gehen, das war alles. Versuchen, einen weiteren Abend die Fassung zu bewahren.

"Hören Sie sofort mit diesem Irrsinn auf, Potter!", schnauzte er, aber Harry hörte kaum zu. Harry schien selbst von seinem vernichtendsten Tonfall nicht mehr sehr getroffen zu sein. Es war, als ob er irgendwie abgehärtet worden war. Gehärtet im Feuer seiner Verluste, vielleicht.

"... mein Vater hatte Recht, was dich betrifft, und Sirius auch! Und jetzt sind sie _beide tot_. Scheint ein ziemlicher Zufall zu sein, nicht wahr? Dumbledore hält dich für vertrauenswürdig, aber ich kenne die Wahrheit. Du bist ein Verräter. Ein verdammter Feigling, der zu Voldemort zurückkehrt, um seine eigenen -"

_Feigling_.

**FEIGLING?**

Wie konnte es dieses unverschämte Gör wagen, die Opfer in Frage zu stellen, die Severus gebracht hatte, um seine wertlose kleine Haut zu retten? Nach allem, was er getan hatte? Potter hatte keine Ahnung, was Severus durchmachte. Die Gefahr und der Tod, die Folter und die Lügen und das Risiko und die Angst. FEIGLING? Wie konnte er es _wagen_?

Er rastete aus. Er gestand es sich später ein, nachdem Potter gegangen war. Er verlor die Beherrschung und machte drei lange Schritte zum Eingang, wo Harry stand, und packte sein Handgelenk, hart, um ihn körperlich aus dem Raum zu werfen. Er wollte ihn in den Gang schleudern und ihm die Tür vor der Nase zuschlagen. Aber Harry ließ sich nicht so einfach hinauswerfen. Er kämpfte.

"Nimm deine Hände weg!", verlangte Harry und riss mühsam seinen Arm los. " _Fass_ mich nicht an!" 

Severus hörte ihn sehr gut, und Severus wusste schon als er es tat, dass er eine Grenze überschritt, die er noch nie zuvor überschritten hatte. Einen Kessel zu werfen war nicht dasselbe wie Anfassen. Aber sein Urteilsvermögen war getrübt, und er dachte es nicht zu Ende. Er handelte einfach. Er ergriff einfach die Vorderseite von Harrys Hemd und knallte ihn gegen die Wand.

"Schweig", zischte er, und Harrys Mund schnappte mit einem hörbaren Klicken zu, sein Atem wurde aus ihm gepresst. "Hör mir zu, du kleines Monster. Du sprichst von meinem Recht in diesem Haus zu sein, aber versteh eins: Ich bin _gezwungen_ in diesem schmutzigen Loch zu bleiben – Tag und Nacht zu arbeiten, um dich und dein törichtes Gefolge einen weiteren Tag am Leben zu erhalten. Merlin weiß, in was für einer Hölle ich lande, wenn ich sterbe, aber ich kann nicht weit davon entfernt sein, mit dir und deinen ständigen Einmischungen in meine Privatsphäre, deinem unaufhörlichen, masochistischen Drang, misshandelt zu werden!“

Das war genau der Moment, in dem Severus plötzlich erkannte, welch schrecklichen Fehler er gemacht hatte als er Harry Potter berührte. Denn er hatte noch nie, noch nie zuvor, Hand an einen Studenten gelegt. Und doch war er hier und hatte nicht nur einen Studenten _angefasst_ , sondern ihn auch gegen eine Wand geworfen. Nein, Severus wollte nicht einmal darüber nachdenken, wie schnell er nachgegeben hatte oder wie unglaublich befriedigend es sich anfühlte, Potter auf diese Weise bewegungsunfähig und machtlos zu machen. Der Junge, den er gerade unter der Faust hatte, war nicht derselbe, der in sein Labor gestürmt war, Aufmerksamkeit fordernd und Beleidigungen spuckend. Dieser Junge war… anders. Er schwieg und riss die Augen auf. Errötet und keuchend und sehr, sehr still. Es war fast wie Alchemie. Der goldene Bengel von Hogwarts - der Auserwählte - verwandelte sich sofort in diese neue Erscheinung.  
  
Er hatte bekommen was er wollte, vermutete Severus.  
  
Brutalität.

_Lass ihn gehen. Und zwar sofort. Jetzt, Severus. Was denkst du dir dabei?_

Er blinzelte, als könnte dies die plötzliche Einsicht aus seinem Kopf löschen, und ließ seinen eisernen Griff an Potters Hemdbrust los, in der Hoffnung, dass der Junge durchdrehen würde. Aber Potter lief nicht weg und er sagte kein Wort. Er rührte sich nicht, um ihn zu verfluchen, zu schlagen oder sich in irgendeiner Weise zu rächen. Er blieb an die Wand gepresst, die Hände flach auf den Steinen, seine Brust hob und senkte sich mit der flatternden Panik eines gefangenen Tieres. Aber da war noch etwas anderes. Nicht nur Angst.

Da war... Erregung.

Und das hatte Severus nicht erwartet, obwohl er es vielleicht hätte tun sollen. Harry Potter liebte die Gefahr, nicht wahr? Er war der ständige Begleiter des Grauens und der tödlichen Gefahr. Fast zu sterben war seine Lieblingsbeschäftigung.

Kleiner Bastard.

"Sieh an, sieh an", sagte Severus und hörte in seiner eigenen Stimme eine Klangfarbe, die er noch nie zuvor bei einem Schüler benutzt hatte. Aber vielleicht lag das daran, dass Harry Potter kein Student war. Er war ein Quell an Kummer und Anspannung und schlafloser Nächte. Und genau in diesem Moment war er noch nicht einmal ein Junge. Er war eine wilde Kreatur, die plötzlich in die Knie gezwungen wurde, und als Severus eine Handfläche neben seinem Kopf an die Wand legte, sah er wie sich Potters Pupillen hinter seiner Brille weiteten, als wäre er in plötzliche Dunkelheit getaucht. "Haben Sie nichts mehr zu sagen?" fuhr Severus schließlich fort. "Wie untypisch für Sie."

Potter öffnete und schloss seinen Mund und öffnete ihn dann wieder. "Ich - finde, Sie sollten - mich loslassen", sagte er. Es kam als ein Quieken heraus, und Severus betrachtete eingehend die Falten, die er in Potters Hemd hinterlassen hatte und dann neigte er seinen Kopf ganz leicht, um in sein Ohr zu sprechen.

"Das habe ich."

Harry keuchte, als ob er gerade durch die Eiskruste eines arktisch kalten Sees gebrochen wäre, schlüpfte aus dem Spalt zwischen Severus' Körper und der Wand und floh, ließ Severus dort in der Stille stehen.

**Chaos,** dachte er und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durchs Haar. **Er ist eine Quelle an Chaos. Mein Gott. Hast du ihn je so unterwürfig gesehen?**

Dann drehte er sich wieder zu seinem Trank um und zwang einen anderen Gedanken in seinen Kopf. Einen, in dem das Wort _unterwürfig_ nicht vorkam.

_Hoffentlich hat er sich jetzt richtig erschreckt. Sicherlich wird er nicht mehr zurückkehren. Nicht nach einer solchen Machtdemonstration. Ganz sicher nicht._

Aber irgendwie schienen seine üblichen Methoden, seine wahren Gedanken zu begraben, bei seinen Gedanken über Potter nicht zu funktionieren. Denn sobald er diesen sehr verantwortungsbewussten Gedanken gefasst hatte ergriff ein anderer, sehr viel weniger verantwortungsbewusster, seinen Platz, sickerte von den Tiefen seines Verstandes wie Blut durch einen Verband.

**Du hast ihm Angst gemacht und er mochte es.**

Und dann trieb ein anderer hoch, und noch ein anderer. Eine Reihe von giftigem Geflüster, das schreckliche Wahrheit sprach.

**Er wollte mehr.**

**Du hast gesehen wie sich seine Pupillen weiteten. Man kann das nicht vortäuschen.**

**Und du hast ihm das vorsätzlich angetan. Du wolltest ihn sich winden sehen. Aber er wand sich nicht. Er unterwarf sich, und er mochte es, und er wollte mehr.**

**Und dieses Erröten.**

**Er wollte mehr.**

Er schüttelte seinen Kopf und versuchte es erneut.

_Das dürre, kleine Ding ist bestimmt oben und heult in seinem Zimmer. Er ist verängstigt und bereut, dich je verärgert zu haben. Nur…zitternd und heulend. Verängstigt. Er bereut, dass er dich provoziert hat und hofft, dass du nicht kommst und ihn bestrafst._

_Er versteckt sich aus Angst. Oben. In seinem Schlafzimmer._

**Als ob Harry Potter je eine Quelle von Bedrohung erkannt und sich abgewandt hätte. Er wird zurückkommen sobald er kann und er wird versuchen mehr aus dir raus zu zwingen. Du weißt, dass es wahr ist. Du hast es in seinen Augen gesehen. Das Verlangen.**

**Du hättest ihn auf die Knie bringen können und er hätte vermutlich danke gesagt.**

_Das ist ekelhaft, und du bist ekelhaft, du hast zu viel Zeit an der Seite des Dunklen Lords verbracht. Sei verdammt nochmal vernünftig. Als ob du Harry Potter auf den Knien haben wollen würdest._

**Sich selbst anzulügen klappt nicht so gut wie andere Leute anzulügen, nicht wahr? Der Junge würde allerliebst aussehen auf dem Boden und du weißt das. Zu dir aufsehend? Hm? Wie ein Schmetterling auf einem Steckbrett.**

Diesen Gedanken ignorierte er, und ließ den Trank, den er gebraut hatte, aus dem Kessel verschwinden. Er war sowieso ruiniert.


	2. Ein schrecklicher Fehler

Kapitel 2: Ein schrecklicher Fehler

Hätte Severus wirklich angenommen, dass Harry aufgrund dieser Begegnung aus seinem schlechten Benehmen herausgeschreckt werden könnte - was er wirklich nicht hatte - dann wäre er schwer enttäuscht worden. Denn es dauerte nicht länger als zwei Tage, bis der Junge zeigte, dass er - weit davon entfernt sich abschrecken zu lassen - noch unnachgiebiger in seinen Bemühungen war eine Reaktion des Zaubertrankmeisters zu provozieren. Tatsächlich schien alles, was ihn davon abgehalten hatte sofort zurückzukommen, eine Flut von Ordensmitgliedern zu sein, die am Tag nach Severus' sehr aufschlussreicher Gewaltanwendung zu einem Treffen eintrafen.

Das Briefing war von _entscheidender Bedeutung_ , so Albus, aber es erschien Severus völlig kindisch. Als ob er eine zweistündige Einführung über die neuesten Todesser-Rekruten bräuchte. Er kannte sie alle. Also saß er in mürrischer Stille an einem Ende des Tisches und fragte sich, was in Gottes Namen er tun würde, wenn Potter ihm wieder nachstellte. Denn er wusste genau, dass er nicht in der Lage sein würde, mit dem Rest seiner Kollegen abzureisen. Er konnte es nicht riskieren, mehr als unbedingt nötig ein- und auszugehen. Er musste bleiben und sich irgendwo im Haus verstecken und darauf warten, dass Potter seine gewohnte nächtliche Suche nach Zerstreuung begann.

Und genau das tat er dann auch. Er versteckte sich im Keller, und Potter kam innerhalb weniger Stunden. Er provozierte ihn, beschimpfte ihn, stichelte. Aber es war nicht die niederprasselnde Macht von Potters unflätiger Haltung, die Severus´ Selbstbeherrschung am meisten bedrohte. Nein, es war die Erinnerung an den Ausdruck in Potters Gesicht, als er ihn gegen die Wand gepresst hatte, die ihm zu schaffen machte. Dieser Ausdruck hatte sich praktisch in Severus' Netzhaut gebrannt, und trotz seiner eisernen Entschlossenheit, sich nicht noch einmal körperlich zu rächen, konnte er spüren, wie sich ein Riss in seinem moralischen Gerüst bildete. Nun. Ein tieferer als sowieso schon.

_Bist du so leicht zu provozieren?_ dachte er _._ _Bist du nicht ein Spion? Ein Okklumentiker von höchstem Rang? Bist du kein Soldat? Komm schon, Severus. Dieser kleine Junge sollte nicht in der Lage sein, dir so zu schaffen zu machen. Beherrsch dich. Er ist nur ein lästiges Insekt, und du wirst mit ihm fertig._

Das war sein erster Gedanke, als der Drang zum Gegenschlag in ihm aufkam. Und vielleicht hätte er dankbar sein sollen, dass es wenigstens der erste war. Doch dann kam der zweite Gedanke, wie eine Blase mit giftigem Gas, das aus dem Erdmantel entweicht.

**Er will es. Er will, dass du ausrastest.**

Aber Severus wollte nicht auf diese Stimme hören. Er würde nicht ausrasten, und er würde Potter " _es_ " nicht geben. Das hatte er sich nach dem letzten monumentalen Fehler versprochen, und es hatte ihn überhaupt nicht viel Überlegung gekostet, zu entscheiden, dass es äußerst unklug wäre seinen gewalttätigen Trieben erneut nachzugeben. Doch zu seiner Bestürzung wollte Potter nichts von seinen Deeskalationsversuchen wissen.

_Weil er will, dass du die Beherrschung verlierst, Idiot. Du hast Hand an ihn gelegt, und es hat ihm gefallen, und er versucht, dich dazu zu bringen es wieder zu tun._

_Was du nicht wirst._

"Was ist los, Snape?" spottete Harry. "Ich dachte, du missbrauchst gern Studenten."

Und obwohl Severus mit nicht mehr als seinen üblichen kalten Erwiderungen reagierte, wurde diese zweite Stimme mit jedem weiteren galligen Wort aus Harrys Mund immer lauter.

**Er will es.**

**Er fleht dich praktisch an. Sieh dir sein Gesicht an. Sieh dir dieses höhnische Grinsen an. Willst du es ihm nicht herunterreißen?**

Er zermalmte diesen Gedanken und seine gesamte Brut immer wieder, entschlossen ruhig zu bleiben, während Potter ihn mit immer wütenderen Beschimpfungen überschüttete. Er behielt sich ziemlich gut unter Kontrolle, wirklich. Er widerstand einer wahren Flut von Beleidigungen, ohne viel zu reagieren, und ganz sicher beugte er sich nicht der schrecklichen Stimme in seinem Kopf, die anscheinend entschieden hatte, dass Harry Potter jemand war, von dem er ein höhnisches Grinsen herunterreißen konnte. 

Erst als Potter ihm das Wissen um Severus' demütigendste Erinnerung - seine Qualen durch Potter Senior und den Köter Black - direkt ins Gesicht schleuderte, verlor er wirklich die Beherrschung. Wie konnte dieser Junge so arrogant sein? Nachdem er sich in das Denkarium geschlichen hatte - nachdem er Severus' Privatsphäre auf diese Weise verletzt hatte - um es _jetzt_ zur Sprache zu bringen? Ohne _Angst_?

Es war dieser Stich aus Wut, der ihn direkt an Wortgefechten vorbei und ohne Umwege in den Abgrund der _Notwendigkeit_ stieß Potters Unterwerfung noch einmal zu sehen. Wie er so unverzüglich hatte süchtig werden können, konnte er nicht sagen. Aber er war kein Heiliger, und er war keine Statue. Er war ein Mann, und dieses schreckliche Balg trieb ihn über seine Geduld hinaus. Wie viel sollte er aushalten können?

"Du UNVERSCHÄMTER -" Severus knurrte, brach aber ab, unfähig ein Wort zu beschwören, das seine Wut ausdrücken könnte, und in einem Moment wahrer, blinder Verrücktheit schlug er ihn. Mit der Rückhand. Direkt ins Gesicht. Und Harry taumelte und schlug auf den Tisch, und dann herrschte eine Stille, so undurchdringlich wie eine Backsteinmauer.

Severus keuchte. Er spürte es - sein Herz donnerte in seinen Ohren wie ein Güterzug - und kämpfte damit zu verstehen, was er getan hatte. Er hatte einen Schüler geschlagen, ja. Aber nicht irgendeinen Schüler. _Den_ Schüler. Er hatte Harry fucking Potter seitwärts gegen Möbel gestoßen. Harry. Fucking. Potter.

Er war wie erstarrt. Er war bis auf die Knochen erschüttert davon, wie vollständig er nachgegeben hatte. Aber dann, im Krater seines Zögerns, stützte Potter sich wieder auf und drehte sich um, um ihn mit Augen zu betrachten, die so weit und dunkel waren wie das Meer.

**Oh, nein.**

"Du hast mich geschlagen", sagte er langsam und schob dann zwei Finger in seinen Mund, unter die Unterlippe, und als er sie zurückzog, konnte Severus sehen, dass sie blutig waren. Und irgendwie löste der Anblick dieser roten Fingerspitzen einen Stich der Begierde in seinem Innern aus, der so stark war, dass es fast Ekel war. Oder vielleicht hatte er das verkehrt herum. Der Ekel war so stark, dass es fast Verlangen war. "Professor Snape. Du hast mich geschlagen."

**Er will mehr.**

_Oh, Gott. Das gefiel ihm auch. Du musst gehen._

**Schlag ihn noch mal. Press ihn an die Wand.**

_Geh._

"Ich - ja", sagte Severus dümmlich und ballte seine verräterische Hand zu einer Faust an seiner Seite. "Potter. Ich... Es..."

_Entschuldige dich nicht, geh einfach! GEH einfach. Bevor du..._

Harrys Lippe kräuselte sich vor Verachtung. "Tut dir leid?" bot er mit einem eisigen Grinsen an. "Du verdammter Lügner." Er wischte sich die blutigen Fingerspitzen an seiner Jeans ab und kam einen Schritt näher. "Du glaubst, du kannst mich anlügen? Denkst du, ich kann dich nicht sehen? Ich kann dich sehen."

Severus trat einen Schritt zurück und streckte seine Hände aus. "Potter", begann er, aber er wusste nicht, wie er den Satz beenden sollte. _Bleib weg? Bitte hör auf? Ich verhexe dich, wenn du noch ein Wort sagst?_

**Du weißt, was du sagen musst, Severus. Sag: "Komm mit mir nach oben, Potter.“ Na los. Lade ihn nach oben ein. Er wird ja sagen, und du nimmst ihn auseinander, und er wird in deine Laken schreien, und er wird nie wieder derselbe sein. Und du auch nicht.**

**Er will nicht so bleiben, wie er jetzt ist. Er will, dass du ihn zu etwas anderem machst. Irgendwas anderes. Er will, dass du es tust. Deshalb ist er zu dir gekommen.**

_Verschwinde von hier, bevor du ihm noch etwas Furchtbares antust. Was ist los mit dir? Verdammter Perverser. Macht das Spaß? Er blutet._

**Ja, er blutet.**

**Er blutet.**

Harrys Augen huschten über sein Gesicht, als könne er Severus' Gedanken lesen. Aber wie könnte er das? Er hatte weder die Disziplin noch die Neigung, Legilimentik zu erlernen und sicher würde Severus' Abwehr ihn selbst dann noch fernhalten. Also. Das musste bedeuten... es war sichtbar. Sein _Kampf_.

"Hat sich gut angefühlt, nicht wahr?" fragte Harry und verfolgte Severus weiter in den Raum, während Severus zurückwich. "Ich weiß es. Ich kann es in deinem Gesicht sehen. Du wolltest mich seit Ewigkeiten schlagen, und jetzt hast du es getan." Er hatte Severus mit dem Rücken fast gegen die kalte Steinmauer des Kellers gedrückt, und Severus sah mit Entsetzen zu, wie er das Blut von seiner Lippe leckte und dann freudlos in sich hinein lachte. "Na los, Professor. Schlag mich noch einmal." Er stieß Severus in die Brust. "Schlag mich. Verdammter _Feigling_."

_Danach hat er die ganze Zeit gefragt._

_Mein Gott._

_Lauf weg._

Severus fühlte, wie sein Mund trocken wurde. Potter klang gar nicht wütend. Er klang... verzweifelt. Sehnsüchtig. Als hätte er gerade das, was er wollte, auf der anderen Seite eines Schaufensters gesehen, und hatte Angst, dass er es sich nicht leisten konnte.

**Er hat Recht. Du bist ein Feigling. Mach einfach den Mund auf und sag: "Wenn du mehr willst, musst du nach oben kommen.“ Na los, Severus. Zur Hölle mit dir. Einfach... direkt in die Hölle. Das wird es wert sein. Sieh dir sein Gesicht an.**

"Potter - du hast den Verstand verloren", sagte Severus, seine Stimme war tief, und Harrys Hände spreizten sich flach auf seiner Brust, seine Handflächen glühten durch Severus' Kleidung wie zwei kleine Brandmale.

"Ich?", sagte er. Fast hätte der Junge wieder gelacht. "Du musst denken, dass ich blind bin. Ich habe gesehen, wie du mich vorhin angesehen hast. Als du mich an der Wand hattest." Seine Hände schlossen sich in Snapes Robe. "Du willst es und ich will, dass du es tust. Also, wo liegt das Problem? Tu mir weh." 

**ER HAT ES SELBST GESAGT**

Die Gänsehaut kribbelte heftig über Severus' Arme und den Nacken. "Lass mich los", verlangte er, und Harry bleckte seine Zähne in einem wilden Grinsen.

"Zwing mich", knurrte er.

_Zwing ihn._

**Zwing ihn.**

Severus geriet in Panik.

Er ergriff eines von Potters Handgelenken, verdrehte es kräftig und zwang die Finger des Jungen, sich zu lösen. Sobald sie losgelassen hatten, drehte er ihn herum und knallte ihn mit dem Gesicht voran auf den Arbeitstisch. Er drehte sein Handgelenk zwischen den Schulterblättern nach oben und drückte seine gegenüberliegende Schulter mit seiner anderen Hand ins Holz. Er war bewegungsunfähig, endlich ruhig, und Severus tat so, als ob Harrys Keuchen vor Schmerz ihn nicht wie ein Schlag in den Bauch traf.

Das tat es aber. Oder vielleicht war es mehr wie ein _Messer_.

"Beherrsch dich, Potter", zischte er und griff fester zu, als Harrys verdrehter Arm sich anspannte und seine Finger zuckten.

"Kontrollier _du_ mich", antwortete Harry. Sein Gesicht war zur Seite gedreht, seine Lippen geöffnet und sein Atem kurz und flach. "Professor." Und dann... bewegten sich seine Füße auseinander.

Es folgte ein Moment, der sich anfühlte, als würde sich eine Lunte entzünden. Oder vielleicht wäre es treffender, von einer Zündschnur zu sprechen, die vor langer Zeit gezündet worden war und plötzlich ihr Ziel erreicht hatte. Denn Severus konnte die Bewegung sehr deutlich spüren, dort wo sie zusammengepresst waren. Er spürte, wie sich Potters Muskeln anspannten und ballten, als er ... seine Beine spreizte. Er konnte fühlen, wie er sich leicht auf seine Zehen hob, als ob er mehr Kontakt suchte.

Und Potter hatte gesagt „z _wing mich“_ , nicht wahr? Potter hatte gesagt „ _zwing mich“_ und „ _kontrollier mich“_ , und „ _das fühlte sich gut an_ , _nicht wahr“_? Und „ _ich hab gesehen, wie du mich angesehen hast“_. Und... „ _tu mir weh“_.

In diesem Moment hätte Severus vielleicht noch zurückspringen können. Hätte vielleicht in letzter Sekunde den Funken ausdrücken können - hätte vielleicht vor dem deutlich angebotenen Festmahl zurückweichen und Harry wegschicken können. Er hätte seine Würde aufsammeln - sie festigen - sie wie eine Rüstung um sich herum legen können. Aber er tat nichts von all diesen Dingen. Stattdessen legte er seine Hand um Harrys Handgelenk, drückte es einen Zentimeter höher und griff mit der anderen in sein Haar.

_Severus, nicht. Tu's nicht_.

" _Was?_ ", verlangte er, zog Harrys Kopf vom Tisch hoch, zwang ihn, seinen Rücken gegen seinen verdrehten Arm zu heben, und Harry schnappte nach Luft und ließ sie dann mit einem wirklich verdorbenen Geräusch wieder heraus. "Was hast du gerade zu mir gesagt? Sprich lauter, Potter", fuhr Severus fort und beugte sich weiter über ihn, um ihm ins Ohr zu schnurren. "Oder hast du es nun weiter getrieben als du vorhattest? Hm? Ist es dir über den Kopf gewachsen?” Er drückte sich an ihn, drückte seine Hüften an die Tischkante, und Harry machte ein weiteres Geräusch - dünn und schwach mit dieser wahnsinnigen Mischung aus Angst und Aufregung, die Severus in seinen Augen an der Wand gesehen hatte. Und Severus wusste, dass Harry ein solches Geräusch machte, weil Severus hart war, und Harry fühlte es, und Harry Potter hatte das wahrscheinlich noch nie zuvor in seinem Leben gefühlt. Ein Mann, der sich auf diese Weise an ihn drückte. "Sprich lauter. Na los."

"K-kontrollier mich", flüsterte Harry und schrie auf vor Schreck, als Severus seinen Kopf wieder auf den Tisch drückte.

"Du dreckige kleine Bestie. Hast du eine Ahnung, was du da verlangst?" Er zwang Harrys Hand einen Millimeter höher, wollte, dass er schrie. Er wollte ihm wehtun, ihn schockieren und zum Schreien bringen. Er wollte, dass er endlich begriff, worauf er sich da verdammt noch mal eingelassen hatte. "Willst du das? Du kommst hierher und versuchst _was_ von mir zu kriegen?" Harry keuchte jämmerlich gegen den Tisch, aber er schrie nicht. Stattdessen drückte er sich zurück - er hob sich auf seine Fußballen und kippte seine Hüften gegen Severus' Leistengegend. Er rieb sich fast an ihm, als ob er wüsste, was er tat. Was er absolut nicht tat. "ANTWORTE MIR."

_Du kannst immer noch aufhören_.

"Oh, Gott", stöhnte Harry und drehte sein Gesicht ins Holz. Aber Severus würde ihm nicht erlauben, sich zu verstecken. Er drehte sein Gesicht durch den Halt an seinen Haaren zurück, und Harrys Atem verließ ihn, als ob er geschlagen worden wäre, und sein ganzer Körper zuckte.

**Er ist hart. Beim letzten Mal war er wahrscheinlich auch hart. Die Art, wie er dich angesehen hat.**

"Sag mir, warum du gekommen bist", wiederholte Severus. "Ich will hören, dass du es sagst."

"Ich weiß es nicht", flüsterte Harry. "Ich - ich - weiß nicht, was ich..." Er brach mit einem kleinen Quietschen ab, als Severus seine Haare losließ und eine Hand seinen Rücken hinunter, über seinen Hüftkamm und zwischen seine Beine strich. Und zwischen Harrys Beinen fand Severus genau das, was er zu finden erwartet hatte. Dieses Zucken war sehr deutlich gewesen.

"Dein Körper weiß, was du willst", knurrte er und wand seine Finger durch den Stoff seiner Jeans um den harten Umriss von Harrys Schwanz. "Und _ich_ weiß auch, was du willst. Aber ich will, dass du es sagst, bevor ich es dir gebe." Er bog seine Finger, und Harry presste sich so weit wie möglich nach unten gegen sie, wobei seine Hüftknochen gegen die Tischkante stießen. Er wimmerte frustriert und verkrampfte sich und entspannte sich dann ganz plötzlich. Er wurde wirklich fast schlaff, und Severus sah einen roten Blitz in seinem Blickfeld. Es war nur ein Aufleuchten, aber meine Güte, es war schon eine Weile her, dass er das, was er jetzt fühlte, gefühlt hatte.

**Dieser Junge hat seit Monaten um einen Meister gebettelt. Kontrolle? Er will zerquetscht werden. Zerquetsch ihn. Malm ihn in den Boden.**

**Du kannst ihn später wieder zusammensetzen.**

"Sag es mir", forderte Severus, ergriff ihn und streichelte dann mit den Fingern den Saum seiner Jeans entlang. "Du sehnst dich danach, nicht wahr? Sag es, und ich gebe es dir."

_Du geisteskranker Bastard, willst du das wirklich tun? Er ist fünfzehn. Und ein STUDENT. Und er ist der verdammte Auserwählte._

_Lass das._

**Er will es. Er will es.**

_Du wirst am Ende eines Seils baumeln, wenn du nicht aufhörst. Los, komm schon! Wo ist dein Selbsterhaltungstrieb? Du hast Harry Potter auf einen Tisch gepinnt!_

**Brich ihn und bring ihn zum Schreien. Du willst ihn schreien hören, stimmt's? Schreien und betteln.**

_Severus... Überleg es dir gut, Mann. Du KANNST es nicht._

**Aber natürlich kannst du. Er wird dich nicht aufhalten. Er will, dass du es tust. Hör hin.**

"Fick mich", sagte Harry atemlos und schnappte nach Luft, als Severus' nach vorne gegen ihn presste. "Oh - Gott - bitte..."

**Siehst du? Er sagte bitte. Wie ungemein höflich.**

**_Er hat "bitte" gesagt._ **

Das war für Severus das Ende des Streits in seinem Geist, genau in diesem Moment. Dieses kleine _bitte_ schnitt die rationale Stimme ab, als wäre sie in einen Schrank eingeschlossen worden. Denn Severus _war_ ein verrückter Bastard, und er hatte es durchdacht, und er hatte offensichtlich zu viel Zeit mit dem Dunklen Lord verbracht, denn er würde im Handumdrehen den Galgen nehmen, solange er Potter jetzt haben könnte, auch wenn es nur einmal war. Also, welches Argument? Es war vorbei. Er wollte Harry Potter zu Asche reduzieren, genau dort, über den Tisch gebeugt. Ihn einfach einäschern, verdammt.

„Oh, wie entzückend", schnurrte Severus, ließ seinen verdrehten Arm los, führte ihn sanft zum Tisch hinunter und lauschte auf ein Wimmern. Und er bekam auch eins. Ein erbärmliches. Und ja, das war viel besser als die arrogante, beleidigende Göre, an die er sich gewöhnt hatte. Dieses weiche, fügsame, schöne Ding mit seinem wilden Haar und seinen leuchtend grünen Augen und seinem geschwollenen, roten Mund. Das war besser. „Sag es noch einmal", fuhr er fort und griff nach Harrys Brille, die kaum noch auf seinem Gesicht saß, und legte sie zur Seite. „Los. Sag: Ich will, dass du mich auf diesem dreckigen Tisch fickst, Professor. Sag es."

Harrys Augen flatterten gegen seine plötzliche Blindheit und schlossen sich dann. "Ich will, dass du mich auf diesem dreckigen Tisch fickst, Professor", wiederholte er, und sein Atem stockte. "Ich - will, dass du es tust."

**Oh, schau. Er ist weich wie Wachs. Lob ihn und schau, was passiert.**

Severus streichelte sein Haar und rief seinen Zauberstab in die andere Hand. "Was für ein braver Junge", sagte er, und es gab einen Moment ohne jegliche Reaktion, in dem es schien, als ob Harry sich abmühte, die Bedeutung der Worte aufzunehmen. Möglicherweise, weil er Severus Snape noch nie zuvor auch nur annähernd so etwas hatte sagen hören. Und dann rollte ein Schauder durch ihn hindurch, bis hinunter zu seinen Zehen, und er drehte sein Gesicht zurück in den Tisch. Severus ließ ihn. Das war sowieso was er erwartet hatte. Überwältigung. "Herrlich." Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf die Tür, schloss sie ab und versiegelte sie. Dann richtete er eine Reihe von Lautloszaubern auf Wände und Decke, was er als aller erstes getan hätte, wenn er es wirklich durchdacht hätte, und wandte sich wieder dem Jungen zu. "Wenn du nett und folgsam bist, lasse ich dich Sterne sehen. Würde dir das gefallen?" Er wand seine Finger durch seine Hose wieder um Harrys Schwanz. "Du hast mich so lange gedrängt, und endlich bist du so fügsam. Soll ich dir eine Belohnung geben?"

Harry nickte einfach schweigend gegen das Holz und keuchte dann, als Severus' Finger sich an seinem Hosenschlitz trafen, den Knopf öffneten und den Reißverschluss herunterzogen. Das Geräusch, das er machte, war laut in der erdrückenden Stille des Kellers, ebenso wie das Rascheln des Stoffes, als Severus seine Hose und Unterwäsche an den Beinen herunterzog. Harrys Haut war so glatt und blass und makellos, wie er es sich jemals hätte vorstellen können, und bei seinem Anblick begann ihm das Wasser im Mund zusammen zu laufen.

**Verschling ihn bei lebendigem Leib.**

Er ließ seine Handflächen über Harrys Taille in Richtung seiner Hüften gleiten, wobei er mit seinen Daumen leicht über die Spalte an seinem Arsch strich. "Wenn du mir sagst, ich soll aufhören, werde ich aufhören", sagte er und knetete das Fleisch in seinen Händen. "Hast du das verstanden?" Harry antwortete nicht, aber er bewegte sich auf den Füßen, als wolle er die Beine weiter spreizen, war sich aber nicht sicher, ob er das tun sollte. "Harry", beharrte Severus, und Harry machte ein kleines fragendes Geräusch, das Severus darauf aufmerksam machte, dass er Harry noch nie zuvor beim Vornamen genannt hatte. Er schluckte. "Pass jetzt auf. Wenn du willst, dass ich aufhöre, werde ich aufhören. Hörst du mir zu?" _Oh, ausgezeichnete Arbeit, deinen eigenen Arsch zu retten, du abscheulicher Verbrecher_ , kam das Flüstern seines Gewissens. _Als ob er dir überhaupt was sagen kann, wenn er so ist. Es ist egal, ob er es will, und du weißt das._ "Sag: Ja, Professor," sagte Severus.

**Vorwärts in den tiefsten Kreis der Hölle. Sieh zu, dass es sich lohnt.**

"Ja, Professor", wiederholte Harry leise, und dann jaulte er überrascht auf, als Severus auf die Knie sank und seine Fingernägel leicht über die Rückseite seiner Oberschenkel kratzten. "Was machst du..."

"Still", hauchte Severus und öffnete ihn mit beiden Händen. "Bleib ruhig und lass mich dich haben."

"Aber..." Harrys Stimme erstickte mit einem erwürgten Ton, etwas zwischen Stöhnen und Protest, als Severus mit seine Zunge vom Ansatz seiner Hoden über den Damm bis über den Eingang zu seinem Körper leckte. _„Oh Gott, oh Gott, oh Gott..."_

Severus tat es noch einmal, ein langes, langsames, intimes Lecken, und dann konzentrierte er sich auf innen, wirbelte seine Zunge über die faltige Haut seines Lochs und fühlte, wie es unter seiner Berührung zuckte und zitterte. Harry war offensichtlich sehr sensibel, und als Severus sein Gesicht zwischen seinen Beine vergrub und sich an die Arbeit machte, ihn zu öffnen, dachte er kurz an die Stärke seiner Lautloszauber. Gut, dass er mehr als einen angewandt hatte, denn Harry würde die Toten sicher schon auferwecken, wenn Severus auch nur einen Finger in ihn hineinsteckte. Aber dazu war er noch nicht ganz bereit, und Severus genoss es so und so. Kein Grund zur Eile, wenn dies wahrscheinlich seine einzige Gelegenheit war, Harry Potter in Stücke zu reißen. Und den Geräuschen nach zu urteilen, die Harry machte, schien es auch das zu sein, was er tat.

Ihn in Stücke zu reißen.

" _Professor_..." Harry wimmerte, erhob sich auf die Zehenspitzen, als Severus' Zunge in ihn eindrang, und wimmerte erneut, höher, als Severus einen Unterarm über seine Hüften brachte, ihn wieder nach unten zwang und seine Zunge in ihn drückte - tiefer, bohrend und sich windend. "Oh - fuck - fuck - Professor - Snape-"

Er zog sich mit einem vulgären, nassen Geräusch zurück und benutzte seine Daumen, um Harrys Backen aus dem Weg zu schieben. "Ja?" knurrte er und nibbelte an der zarten, unschuldigen Haut, die seine Hände freigelegt hatten. "Fragst du nach mehr?" Er biss vorsichtig zu und besänftigte die Stelle dann mit seiner Zunge, während Harry wimmerte, keuchte und dann in frustrierter Verwirrung stöhnte.

"Ich - ich kann nicht..." Severus hörte, wie seine Stirn auf den Tisch schlug. "Ich - ich - kann nicht - kann nicht denken."

"Das kann ich sehen", antwortete Severus und zog seinen Zauberstab, um einen Gleitmittelzauber zu verwenden. "Und ich fürchte, es wird nur noch schlimmer werden." Er richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit zurück zwischen Harrys Beine und streichelte mit der Spitze seines Zeigefingers über die glatte Haut seines Lochs. Es flatterte unter seiner Berührung, greifend und feucht von seinem Mund, und es war alles, was er tun konnte, um Harry nicht einfach auf den Boden zu ziehen und ihn dann gleich zu ficken, zur Hölle mit Vorbereitung. Zur Hölle mit seiner Jungfräulichkeit. Zur Hölle mit Verletzungen.

Er ließ seinen Atem sehr langsam entweichen und begann, seinen Finger hinein zu senken. Der Weg war glatt - erleichtert durch seine Zunge und die relative Schlankheit seiner Hände - aber dennoch ließ Harry ein entsetztes Quietschen hören, das direkt in Severus' Schwanz schoss, wo dieser gegen seine Hose drückte.

"Mm", murmelte er und atmete absichtlich gegen das feuchte Fleisch, das um seinen Finger zitterte. "Du gehst immer mit dem Kopf durch die Wand, nicht wahr? Kein Gefühl für Konsequenzen. Rücksichtsloser, eigensinniger Potter, der sich für seinen Professor bückt, weil er nicht schlafen kann. Ich kann mir ehrlich gesagt nichts Selbstzerstörerischeres vorstellen. Nun. Vielleicht mir überhaupt nachzustellen." Er leckte um seinen eigenen Finger, stieß ein und aus, und nach wenigen Augenblicken zitterte Harrys ganzer Körper, und ein dünnes, scharfes Geräusch kam aus ihm heraus. Und dann krümmte Severus seinen Finger, suchte und streichelte gegen seine Prostata, und Harry keuchte etwas aus, das so verstümmelt und zusammenhanglos war, dass Severus den Eindruck hatte, er habe gerade das Gesicht Gottes gesehen. Also streichelte er etwas fester, fügte einen zweiten Finger hinzu und bewegte seinen Mund an die Rückseite seines Oberschenkels. "Ich werde dich kommen lassen", sagte er und saugte einen Fleck in seine Haut, und dann noch einen. "Hat dich schon einmal jemand so gesehen? Antworte mir." Harry wimmerte und schüttelte den Kopf, nein, und als Severus seine freie Hand um Harrys Schwanz schloss, wo er in der Luft hing, fand er ihn absolut tropfend. "Gut", knurrte er und fing an, ihn zu streicheln, während er ihn mit den Fingern fickte, und es nahm Harry den Atem und er klatschte seine Hand über seinen Mund. Und das gefiel Severus nicht. Was war der Sinn dieser einen, schrecklichen Indiskretion, wenn er die Erinnerung nicht horten konnte?

Er hörte auf mit dem, was er tat, und stand auf, riss Harrys Hand vom Gesicht weg und drückte sie runter. "Wag es ja nicht", zischte er. "Wenn du versuchst, dich vor mir zu verstecken, lösche ich dein Gedächtnis und schicke dich zurück ins Bett, hast du mich verstanden? Ich habe keine Geduld für höfliche Lügen."

"Entschuldigung..." Harry keuchte und drückte sein Gesicht in den Tisch. "Gott. Es tut mir Leid. Es ist nur... es ist pei-"

Severus ließ ihm keine Chance den Satz zu beenden, als er drei Finger auf einmal in ihn rammte. "Wenn du die Geräusche, die du gerade machst, peinlich findest, passt du vielleicht doch nicht so gut in mein Bett, Potter", höhnte er spöttisch. "Wenn ich das tue, will ich dich hören. Jetzt tu, was ich sage, und lass mich."

Er schlang seine Hand wieder um Harrys Schwanz und zog ihn im Rhythmus seiner Fingerbewegung, und Harry versuchte nicht mehr still zu sein. Er stieß einen Klagelaut von intensiver Verzweiflung aus, kippte seine Hüften und grub seine Fingernägel in das Holz, seine gefangenen Füße traten vergeblich gegen die um sie herum verschlungene Jeans. Und er sagte Severus' Namen. Seinen Vornamen, eingebettet in Schimpfworte, als sein Orgasmus über Severus' Hand spritzte. Und dann brach er über dem Tisch zusammen, keuchend und völlig erschöpft, und das war so blendend, schockierend, ekelerregend schön, dass die Worte völlig ungefiltert aus Severus' Mund kamen. Fast schon aus ihm herausgezwungen in einer Welle aus intensivem Verlangen, wie Saft herausgepresst aus Zuckerrohr.

"Mein Gott, sieh dich an. Du bist hinreißend."


	3. Chapter 3

Kapitel 3: Ein schrecklicher Fehltritt

Severus schnappte seinen Mund zu, aber es war zu spät. Es war bereits draußen. Und was machte es wirklich aus, wenn er jetzt seine beschämendsten, geheimsten Gedanken preisgab? Er hatte die Wichse eines Schülers an der Hand. Den Geschmack eines Schülers in seinem Mund. Und nicht mal ein Siebtklässler. Er könnte mörderische Absichten oder seine unsterbliche Liebe gestehen, und es würde keinen Unterschied machen. Entweder starrte er in die Klinge seiner sofortigen Entlassung und Verhaftung, oder nicht, und Harry Potter zu sagen, dass er entzückend war, änderte auch nichts. Und er war entzückend, also beugte sich Severus über Harrys bebenden Rücken, um es noch einmal zu sagen, direkt in sein Ohr.

"Umwerfend. Perfekt." Er drückte seine Nase in Harrys wildes Haar, atmete tief ein und fragte sich, ob dieser Geruch ihn für den Rest seines Lebens verfolgen würde. Hiernach würde ihn sicherlich ein Teil davon verfolgen. Harrys Geruch, oder die Farbe seiner Haut, oder der Klang seiner Stimme, brechend, während er Severus' Namen sagte.

Alles davon, vielleicht.

Jedenfalls etwas, an das man sich in Azkaban erinnern konnte.

"Bist du bereit für mehr?", fragte er. "Oder habe ich dir deine Unverschämtheit zusammen mit deiner Lust genommen, hm?" Harry machte einen benommenen, fragenden Laut und saugte ihn dann wieder ein, als Severus mit zwei Fingern den Rand seines Lochs leicht berührte. "Ich habe dich etwas gefragt, Potter", fuhr er fort und ließ seine Stimme noch tiefer sinken. "Bist du bereit für meinen Schwanz, oder hast du genug davon? Auf dein Wort."

_Mach dich auf ein einsames Wichsen gefasst, Severus. Er wird implodieren._

"Tu es einfach", flüsterte Harry.

**Oder vielleicht sagt er das. Süßer, gnädiger Merlin . Nimm ihn. Nimm ihn.**

"Wie du willst", sagte Severus und nestelte einen Moment lang an seinem Gürtel und Hosenstall, in plötzlicher Dringlichkeit. Aber dann war er frei, und er benutzte einen zweiten Gleitmittelzauber, der genug von dem Zeug heraufbeschwor, um in einer obszönen Tränenspur an der Innenseite von Harrys Oberschenkel hinunter zu tropfen. Es war herabwürdigend und ekelhaft, und Harry zitterte und schloss die Augen in einem Ausdruck absoluter Hingabe, was in Severus' Bauch einen Puls besitzergreifender Gier auslöste, der so heftig und plötzlich kam, dass es fast beängstigend war. Und es war so nahe daran, Wut zu sein, dass Severus erkannte, dass er Harry Potter vielleicht schon für eine ganze Weile so haben wollte. Was er von sich selbst nicht gewusst hatte.

Er drückte den Ansatz seines Schwanzes, um die Kontrolle zu behalten.

"Bist du sicher?", fragte er. "Das kannst du nie wieder zurücknehmen."

"Fick mich", antwortete Harry atemlos. "Komm schon. Komm schon."

Severus tat es.

Genau dort, auf diesem dreckigen Tisch, im Keller eines Hauses, das absolut voll von Leuten war, die ihn für auch nur ein Zehntel dessen töten würden, was er Potter an diesem Abend angetan hatte. Aber er scherte sich nicht um sie. Nicht um Albus oder Kingsely oder Remus oder Arthur oder Molly oder irgendeinen von ihnen. Alles, was ihm in diesem Moment wichtig war, war von Harry zu nehmen, was er niemals mehr jemand anderem geben können würde. Ihn zu haben. Ihn zu besitzen. _Endlich_.

Er begann in ihn einzudringen, so langsam wie er es ertragen konnte, hielt sich selbst in einer Hand, während er die andere in der Mitte von Harrys Rücken abstützte, und als der Widerstand nachgab und die Spitze seines Schwanzes drinnen war, gab Harry ein Geräusch von sich, das Severus zurückwarf in der Zeit. Genau zurück zu einer feuchten Frühlingsnacht in seinem siebten Jahr, in seinem Slytherin-Himmelbett mit Regulus Black. Regulus hatte an diesem Abend genau so ein Geräusch gemacht, und Severus, kaum siebzehn Jahre alt, war fast sofort gekommen, als er es gehört hatte. Aber Severus war jetzt nicht mehr siebzehn. Er war sechsunddreißig und hatte bei weitem mehr Disziplin, mehr Ausdauer und mehr Wissen. Anstatt also dem plötzlichen Blitz der Erregung zu erliegen, der ihn durchschoss, wurde er langsamer und strich mit den Fingerspitzen unter Harrys Hemd und gegen die feuchte Haut seines Rückens.

Nicht, dass es leicht war, langsamer zu werden.

Das war es nicht.

"Atme", murmelte er und kämpfte mit Zähnen und Klauen gegen den Drang, Harry wie den erfahrenen Liebhaber zu behandeln, der er vorgab zu sein. "Atme für mich. Atme tief ein. Tu, was ich dir sage, Potter. Einatmen." Harry keuchte, als hätte er vergessen, dass er überhaupt Luft brauchte. "Nein, nein", fuhr Severus fort, sein Mund öffnete sich reflexartig, als sich Harrys Körper wie eine Faust um die Spitze seines Schwanzes presste. "Nicht auf diese Weise. Langsam. Einatmen. Ja, so ist es gut. Was für ein guter Junge. Jetzt lass es so langsam raus, wie du kannst. So ist's gut." Harry hatte etwa die Hälfte der Ausatmung hinter sich, bevor Severus mit den Hüften nach vorne wippte und der Rest als Schluchzen herauskam. Und Gnade, was war das für ein Schluchzen. "Was für ein guter Junge", wiederholte Severus, hielt sich einen langen Moment lang still, pulsierend mit dem Bedürfnis nach mehr. Er wollte Harry Zeit geben, sich an die Dehnung zu gewöhnen. Jedenfalls so viel Zeit, wie er ertragen konnte. Was nicht sehr viel war, besonders als Harry den Mund öffnete, um zu sprechen, und was aus ihm herauskam, war:

"Nein - nicht - nicht aufhören - ich - will nicht - dass du - aufhörst."

Severus machte ein Geräusch, auf das er nicht stolz war, zog sich zurück und sank etwas tiefer nach vorne, biss sich so fest in die Wange, dass er Blut schmeckte. Aber Harry schien nicht daran interessiert zu sein, beschützt oder bewahrt zu werden, und er griff blindlings zurück und tastete nach etwas, das er greifen konnte. Seine Hand fand Severus' Hemd, ballte es und zog. Er zog ihn näher heran, als ob er absolut alles wollte - ein nonverbales „mehr“, das so laut war, dass Severus fast reflexartig mit der Hüfte nach vorne schnappte und dann erstarrte. Das musste zu schnell gewesen sein – musste.

Aber Harry schreckte nicht zurück, versuchte nicht, ihn zurückzuschieben oder gar den Griff in seinem Hemd zu lösen. Er schrie nur auf und zerrte noch einmal, fester, und als er in sein Gesicht hinunterblickte, das an das Holz gepresst war, überkam Severus sowohl der Drang ihn zu küssen als auch ihm eine Tracht Prügel zu verpassen, die so gründlich war, dass er eine Woche lang nicht mehr gerade gehen konnte. Es war ein bizarrer Gefühlsstoß in dem dichten Dunst absoluter, wilder Lust in seinem Gehirn, und er schreckte davor zurück und wählte den letzteren, ergriff Harrys Hüften und schmetterte in ihn hinein. Er schaufelte alle Vorsicht und alle Sorge um das, was allgemein als gute Etikette für die Entjungferung eines neuen Liebhabers galt, beiseite und fickte ihn einfach. Benutzte ihn. Grob, nachlässig, und als Harry schließlich sein Hemd losließ, war es, um seinen Schwanz in die Hand zu nehmen, und Herr Allmächtiger, er war wieder hart. Er konnte es wirklich aushalten, und er nahm ihn, und es machte ihn an, und Severus würde kommen. Als Erster. Und auf keinen verdammten Fall würde er das zulassen.

Er schlug Harrys Hand weg und ersetzte sie durch seine eigene.

"Nein", grunzte er, ein Schweißtropfen tropfte von seiner Nasenspitze auf Harrys Rücken, während seine Hüften hämmerten, sein eigenes Vergnügen drohend wie eine gewundene Schlange. "Lass mich." Drei Mal ziehen, das war alles, was es brauchte, und Harry kam wieder, schrammte seine Nägel so brutal über die Tischoberfläche, dass Severus es praktisch am eigenen Leib spüren konnte, sein Körper schloss sich eng um Severus' Schwanz - wogend - rang seinen Orgasmus aus ihm heraus. Und das Geräusch, das aus ihm herauskam - guter Gott - er war wie ein wildes Tier -

Severus' Knie wurden weich, so dass er nach vorne auf Harrys Rücken fiel, ihn in den Tisch drückte. Er keuchte – kribbelnd mit Nachbeben - und auch Harry keuchte, jeder kurze Atemzug kam mit einem kleinen, fadendünnen Wimmern heraus.

Und er... zitterte.

Die plötzliche Rückkehr von Klarheit war, als würde er mit Eiswasser übergossen, und Severus' Verstand lieferte sofort das, was in diesem Moment vielleicht der am wenigsten hilfreiche Gedanke gewesen wäre.

_Vergewaltiger_.

Eine Schlinge der Angst zog sich um seine Wirbelsäule und spülte in aller Eile die letzten Fetzen der Euphorie aus ihm heraus, und er ruckte nach oben auf seine Hände, damit Harry vollständig einatmen konnte. Und Merlin, Severus war gut bewandert in schmerzhafter postkoitaler Klarheit - er hatte viele Dinge getan, auf die er nicht stolz war - aber _das_?

Harrys Augen waren geschlossen, sein Mund offen und blutig und sein Haar mit Schweiß an die Stirn geklatscht. Auch einige seiner Fingernägel waren bis auf die Knochen abgerissen, und er zitterte so heftig, als hätte man ihm draußen im Schnee liegen gelassen. Und Severus Snape, sein Professor, hatte ihm das angetan.

_Du meinst **du** hast das getan. Du hast ihm das angetan._

"Potter", begann Severus, "bist du..." Er ließ nicht zu, dass die Worte "in Ordnung" aus seinem Mund kamen. Die Antwort darauf war offensichtlich ein hartes Nein, und Harry würde wahrscheinlich versuchen zu lügen, und ihm erlauben, zu lügen, wäre selbstsüchtiger Blödsinn. Und das war nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt, um sich in etwas Derartiges zu stürzen, oder? Er musste seine persönliche Krise hinunterschlucken und diesen verdammten Schlamassel bereinigen. Harry war die Priorität. Seine Krise. Seine Wunden, und sein Zittern, und... er. "Halt kurz still..., lass mich..." Severus zog sich so sanft heraus, wie er konnte, aber Harry jaulte und zuckte trotzdem, und bei dem Geräusch erkannte Severus, dass nicht die ganze Feuchtigkeit auf seinem Gesicht Schweiß war. Da waren auch Tränen.

_Du verdammter **VERGEWALTIGER**. Was hast du dir dabei gedacht?_

Er holte seinen Zauberstab zurück und säuberte Harry, wobei er das Blut und die Tränen und den Schweiß und die Wichse und das Gleitmittel, mit welchen er verschmiert war, mit einer Reihe von Reinigungszaubern verschwinden ließ. Und dann, als die Beweise für seine Erniedrigung beseitigt waren, kniete Severus nieder, um ihn anzuziehen. Doch als Severus seine Hose und Unterwäsche packte, um sie hochzuziehen, stellte er fest, dass seine Hände auch zitterten. Fast schon unbeholfen, wirklich, und es kostete mehr Mühe als ihm lieb war, Harrys Kleidung an den dunkler werdenden Blutergüssen auf der Rückseite seiner Oberschenkel vorbei bis zu seiner Taille hochzuziehen. Aber es gelang ihm, und kaum hatte er es geschafft, da fiel Harry wie eine Gliederpuppe geradewegs auf die Knie. 

Für einen Moment stand Severus einfach nur da und schaute auf ihn herab, wie angewurzelt vor Scham und Schrecken, hin- und hergerissen zwischen dem, was er wusste, dass er tun würde, wenn es sich um einen Liebhaber handelte, der nach einem etwas schroffen Spiel zusammenbrach, und dem, was er wusste, was er tun sollte, da es ein fünfzehnjähriger Student war, der mitten in der Nacht blutend auf dem Boden des Kellers am Grimmauld-Platz lag.

Es war Harrys Hand, die sich schlaff in seinem Schoss zusammengerollt hatte, blutend, wo die Nägel abgerissen waren, die am Ende für ihn entschied. Das Blut musste gestillt, die Wunden geheilt und Trost gespendet werden, das war alles. Körper waren alle gleich, wirklich. Muskeln und Knochen und Adrenalin und Endorphine und Prellungen und Schnitte und Weichteilschäden. Es war alles dasselbe, und er konnte später seiner lähmenden Schuld erliegen. Unabhängig davon, dass dies sicherlich der spektakulärste selbstzerstörerischste Akt seines bisherigen Lebens war, wusste er, was er in der unmittelbaren Folge zu tun hatte. Er wusste es. Er musste nur so tun, als ob dies jemand wäre, der von Anfang an gewusst hatte, worauf er sich einließ. Jemand, der eine grobe Behandlung wollte und zu ihm kam, um sie zu bekommen. Ein... Erwachsener. Der... ein Sicherheitswort hatte.

Eine heiße Welle von Übelkeit verdrehte seine Eingeweide, aber er zwang sie zurück.

_Übergib dich später. Kümmer dich jetzt um ihn._

Er richtete seine eigene Kleidung und kniete neben dem Jungen auf dem Boden.

"Harry", sagte er sanft und legte mit dem leichtesten Druck eine Hand auf seinen zitternden Rücken, um ihn nicht zu erschrecken. Aber Harry schreckte nicht auf, und er zuckte nicht weg. Ganz im Gegenteil, er sackte in Severus' Hände, als gehöre er dorthin. Severus erlaubte sich nicht, das Thema zu überdenken. Er zog Harry widerstandslos in seinen Schoss. "Was für ein guter Junge", murmelte er, legte eine Hand um Harrys Nacken und presste sein Gesicht zu seiner Brust. "Was für ein guter Junge. Ich werde dich jetzt heilen. Geht es dir gut? Ich werde dich jetzt heilen. Ich bringe dich wieder in Ordnung. Gib mir deine Hand. Lass sie mich sehen. Na bitte." Severus hielt Harry mit dem Griff in seinem Nacken still und reparierte seine Fingernägel einen nach dem anderen, wobei jedes magische Kribbeln ein winziges, scharfes Einatmen verursachte. "Die andere, jetzt. Schauen wir mal. Sehr gut." Seine rechte Hand war schlimmer - alle vier Finger bluteten, und ein Splitter, der vom abgenutzten Arbeitstisch abgerissen worden war, hatte sich ins Nagelbett seines Daumens gebohrt. Severus zog eine Grimasse. Was in Gottes Namen hatte ihn dazu getrieben, so etwas auf einem Tisch zu tun? Was war mit, „ _komm mit mir nach oben, Potter_ “, geschehen? "Tut kurz weh. Tut mir Leid." Er zog den Splitter heraus und heilte auch das. Und dann, Harrys Hände wiederhergestellt, hob Severus seinen Kopf und erlitt einen weiteren kleinen Schock.

Es war nicht nur sein Mund, der verletzt war. Da war ein Kratzer auf seinem Nasenrücken - wahrscheinlich von seiner Brille - und ein Bluterguss, der sichtbar auf seinem Wangenknochen blühte. Er war bereits geschwollen und rot, direkt unter seinem Auge, wo er auf den Tisch getroffen war. Wo Severus ihn auf den Tisch gezwungen hatte. Ihm eine Ohrfeige gegeben hatte, ihn vornübergebeugt und gefickt hatte.

Einen minderjährigen, jungfräulichen Student.

Auf einem Tisch.

"Halt still", sagte Severus und berührte das Mal mit der Spitze seines Zauberstabs. "Senatio." Der Bluterguss verblasste, und er richtete seine Magie auf den nächsten Kratzer und glättete ihn. "Mach jetzt deinen Mund auf." Harry tat dies sehr gehorsam, seine Augen waren nur halb geöffnet und unfokussiert, und Severus heilte auch seine aufgeplatzte Lippe und drehte dann seinen Kopf von einer Seite zur anderen, um nach anderem zu sehen. Aber das war alles, und sein Gesicht war wieder perfekt. Harry ließ den Kopf nach unten fallen, um sich auf Severus' Schulter abzustützen, und murmelte etwas Unverständliches. "Hm?" fragte Severus, streichelte sein Haar und tat sein Bestes, um das panische Hämmern seines eigenen Herzens und die Stimme in seinem Kopf zu ignorieren, die flüsterte: _Gefängnis, Gefängnis, Gefängnis._

"...wollte..." sagte Harry.

"Du wolltest?" wiederholte Severus, und Harry nickte gegen sein Hemd. "Wolltest was?"

"Meine Male", murmelte Harry zurück und kuschelte sich an seinen Hals. "Wollte... meine Male behalten."

Severus blinzelte, so verwirrt, dass ihm plötzlich fast schwindelig wurde. _Ich wollte meine_ _Male behalten?_

Er musste Fragen stellen. So, so viele Fragen. All die Fragen, die er hätte stellen sollen zwischen der Entscheidung, diese schreckliche Sache zu tun, und der tatsächlichen Durchführung. Aber jetzt konnte er nichts mehr fragen. Nicht, wenn Harry so war. Niemand, der so tief unten ist, wäre in der Lage, eine Frage wie "Warum wolltest du nicht, dass ich dich heile?" zu verstehen, geschweige denn klar und deutlich zu beantworten. Oder: "Hast du irgendwo anders Schmerzen? Oder: "War es das, was du wolltest?“ Anstatt also Fragen zu stellen, drehte er sein Gesicht in Harrys dickes, dunkles Haar, schloss die Augen und sagte etwas anderes. Etwas, das jemand vielleicht vom Grund eines Sees von schmerzausgelöster Euphorie hören wollte. "Ich fürchte, ich musste sie wegnehmen. Aber sie sind nicht alle weg. Du hast...immer noch einige an deinen Beinen."

_Blutergüsse an den Beinen. Verdammt._

"`kay..." antwortete Harry vage. "...schläfrig."

"Da bin ich mir sicher", sagte Severus und drückte seine Augen noch fester zu. "Ich bringe dich ins Bett."

***

"Harry."

"Harry?"

"Harry, Kumpel. Frühstück ist schon vorbei. Wach auf."

Harry versteckte sein Gesicht. "Was´n los?" murmelte er in sein Kissen. "'Ich schlafe." Er zog sich die Decken über den Kopf.

"Das kann ich sehen", kicherte Ron. "Komm schon, wir müssen uns heute um ein Doxie Nest kümmern, und Mama sagt, du musst essen, bevor wir anfangen." Er zog die Decken herunter. "Normalerweise stehst du viel früher auf als ich. Bist du über den Brandy hergefallen oder so?"

"Nein", sagte Harry und blinzelte müde zu dem orangenen Fleck neben seinem Bett und griff nach seiner Brille. "Nur..." Ein plötzliches Aufblitzen von Erinnerungen. Er zuckte mit den Händen zurück unter die Decken. "...einfach nur müde. Muss einen Albtraum gehabt haben oder so etwas." Er schenkte Ron ein fahles Lächeln. "Ich bin gleich unten, ok? Gib einem Kerl einen Moment zum Anziehen."

"Gut", antwortete Ron. "Aber wenn du wieder einschläfst, bekommst du einen Eimer Wasser. Es ist fast elf Uhr!"

"Wenn du einen Eimer Wasser auf mich kippst, quetsch ich dir die Eier!" rief Harry ihm nach, und dann, als Rons Schritte auf der Treppe nach unten verblassten, zog er seine Hände wieder heraus und inspizierte sie. Sie waren perfekt. Nicht einmal ein Kratzer, und ein paar seiner Nägel waren sogar glatt geformt, als wären sie gefeilt und geschliffen worden. 

Er fühlte sein Gesicht.

War es ein Traum gewesen?

Es war kein Traum gewesen, was er ziemlich sofort herausfand, als er versuchte aufzustehen.

"Jesus -" Seine Beine verkrampften sich heftig, und er taumelte, fing sich am Bettgestell, japste über den Schmerz in seiner Schulter und setzte sich hart auf die Bettkante. Und auch das tat weh, und der Raum schwankte unter seinen Füßen.

Er legte seinen Kopf zwischen die Knie, schwindelig und schwer atmend.

Es war kein Traum. Echt. Er hatte wirklich - Professor Snape hatte wirklich - Und hatte Ron gesagt, es war fast elf? So lange hatte er schon ewig nicht mehr geschlafen. Verdammte Scheiße.

Da war ein winziges Klopfen am Türsturz, und er zuckte mit dem Kopf nach oben und versuchte, so zu tun, als hätte er gerade etwas auf dem Boden gesucht, anstatt zu versuchen, nicht in Ohnmacht zu fallen, aber er bewegte sich zu schnell, und das Zimmer wurde grau. Er kämpfte sich durch. Auf keinen Fall würde er vor Mrs. Weasley oder sonst jemandem umkippen. Auf keinen Fall.

_Alles gut, alles gut, gut._

"Bin gleich unten", sagte er und blinzelte heftig. "Ich hab nur..." Seine Sicht klärte sich, und er sah, dass es weder Mrs. Weasley noch Lupin oder Kingsley an der Tür war. Es war Professor Snape. Er entspannte sich. "Oh. Du bist es."

"Ja", sagte Severus, räusperte sich und holte ein verschlossenes Fläschchen aus seinem Gewand. Er hatte im Hauptquartier nicht mehr oft seine volle Robe getragen, seit sie dort gefangen waren, und die voluminösen Falten waren befremdlich. "Nimm das." Er ließ die Ampulle auf Harrys Nachttisch schweben.

Harry sah sie fragend an.

"Warum?", fragte er. "Was ist das?"

"Es ist ein heilender Trank. Ich hätte ihn dir gestern Abend gegeben, aber ich..." Severus brach ab und machte mit seiner Hand eine wegwerfende Bewegung, die bei Harry den Eindruck erweckte, er wolle eigentlich über seinen Nacken reiben, aber gab dem Drang nicht nach. "Ich musste es erst brauen. Es... braucht Zeit."

"Oh", sagte Harry und hob das Fläschchen auf und drehte es in seinen Händen. "Du musst die ganze Nacht wach gewesen sein."

"Ja, nun..." Severus blickte über seine Schulter. "Ich dachte, du könntest... Schmerzen haben."

"Mir geht's gut", log Harry und blickte ebenfalls an Severus vorbei in den Flur. "Du solltest wahrscheinlich nicht vor meinem Schlafzimmer rumlungern. Es sind Leute in der Nähe."

"Ja. Da sind welche." Severus rutschte mit den Füßen und einen Moment lang war Harry ganz sicher, dass er etwas über Diskretion oder Geheimhaltung oder eine Entschuldigung oder etwas in der Art sagen würde, aber am Ende sagte er nur: "Sieh zu, dass du alles austrinkst", und ging weg. Das tat Harry. Er trank es ganz aus - es schmeckte nicht einmal so schlecht - und am späten Nachmittag fühlte er sich so gut wie neu. Er hatte keine Schmerzen in der Schulter oder in den Beinen, und er fühlte sich ganz sicher nicht mehr wie zerrissen. Und wenn Professor Snape sich den ganzen Tag in seinem Arbeitszimmer einschloss und es versäumte, zu den Mahlzeiten zu erscheinen, nun ja. Das war klug von ihm, nicht wahr?

Es war klug, sich fernzuhalten, denn er hatte am Abend zuvor seine Zunge und dann seinen Schwanz in Harrys Arsch gesteckt. Es war klug, sich zu verstecken, denn er hatte Harry zweimal zum Kommen gebracht, und zwar so unglaublich hart, dass er sich nach dem zweiten Mal an gar nichts mehr erinnern konnte. Nur an den Schmerz und das explosive Vergnügen, und dann wie Ron ihn aufweckte. Aber Snape musste Harrys Hände und Harrys Lippe geheilt und ihn sauber gemacht haben. Und Harry hatte eine Jeans getragen, nicht wahr? Und Turnschuhe. Professor Snape musste ihn ausgezogen und zugedeckt haben, direkt neben Ron, bevor er wieder nach unten ging, um zu brauen. Und das war wirklich eine sehr verrückte Sache, die er da gewagt hatte.

Professor Snape war ein sehr verrückter Mann, entschied er.

Ein Verrückter.

Aber klug.

Und Harry konnte auch klug sein. Harry konnte warten. Er konnte geduldig sein und bis mitten in der Nacht oder sogar bis in die frühen Morgenstunden warten, bevor er versuchte, mehr zu bekommen.

Denn er wollte mehr.

Einfach... mehr.

***

Severus wartete den ganzen Tag darauf, dass jemand in sein Zaubertrank-Labor platze. Albus, oder Lupin, oder ein Kader von Auroren. Aber nichts geschah. Überhaupt nichts. Kein Schreien von oben im Haus, keine Anschuldigungen und keine Zauberstäbe, die in sein Gesicht zeigten. Am späten Abend musste Severus also annehmen, dass Harry nichts gesagt hatte. Damit hatte er auch eigentlich nicht wirklich gerechnet. Harry Potter war stolz und arrogant. Er war der Sohn seines Vaters, und er fragte nie und nimmer nach Hilfe, schon gar nicht, wenn er sie brauchte. Und als die kleine moralische Stimme in Severus' Kopf ihm zuflüsterte, dass er sich stellen sollte - dass er direkt zum Schulleiter gehen und seine schreckliche Sünde beichten sollte - war es nicht sehr schwer, sie zu ignorieren. Er war nicht umsonst so lange am Leben geblieben, oder? Er würde kaum seinen eigenen Hals für einen Moment der Schwäche auf den Hackblock legen. 

Selbst wenn dieser Moment der Schwäche zu der möglicherweise schlimmsten Sache geführt hatte, die er je in seinem Leben getan hatte. Und das war eine ziemlich hohe Messlatte, nach jedermanns Maßstäben.

Aber Potter ging es gut, und das sagte er sich immer wieder, während er sich bis in die Nacht hinein mit dem Brauen beschäftigte und sein Gehirn mit den Einzelheiten der Herstellung von Zaubertränken füllte, in einem hoffnungslosen Versuch, das Geräusch von Harrys Nägeln, die über den Tisch kratzten, aus seinem Gehirn zu verbannen. Potter ging es gut, und Potter hatte alle Karten in der Hand, und Severus musste nur abwarten und sehen, was er tun würde. Potter hatte ihn an den Eiern, das war schmerzhaft offensichtlich. Er überlegte, er sollte vielleicht seinem Glückssternen danken, dass der Junge kein Slytherin war. Ein Slytherin würde Severus mit aller Kraft für alles ausquetschen, nachdem was er getan hatte. Aber Harry war kein Slytherin. Er war ein Gryffindor, und er würde wahrscheinlich selbst die Schuld auf sich nehmen und Severus nie wieder in die Augen sehen, geschweige denn mehr verlangen. Und selbst wenn Harry zurückkäme, Severus hatte die Verderbtheit jetzt aus seinem System herausbekommen und würde nun besser in der Lage sein zu widerstehen.

Er würde es nicht _wieder_ tun. 

Er wollte es nicht einmal.

_Warum lügst du? Fühlst du dich dadurch besser?_

_Feigling._

Natürlich nicht. Und es war keine Lüge, es war die Wahrheit. Und als das Haus still war und Severus durch die staubige Dunkelheit zurück in sein Schlafzimmer ging, geschah dies sicher nicht in der Hoffnung, dass es Harry, sollte er doch zurückkommen, in einem Zimmer mit Bett besser gehen würde. Und als Harry barfuß und in seinem abgetragenen Pyjama erschien, waren die ersten Worte aus Severus' Mund definitiv nicht: "Hast du deinen Umhang?

_Was für eine dämliche Sache zu sagen. Du versuchst es nicht mal, oder?_

**Er ist wunderschön. War er schon immer so schön?**

"Ja, hab ich", antwortete Harry und schloss die Tür hinter sich. "Danke für den Trank. Und für´s Heilen meiner Finger. Das hast du doch, oder?"

"Im Allgemeinen versuche ich, meine Fehler zu korrigieren", sagte Severus. Er stützte sich gegen das Kopfteil und tat so, als würde er lesen, und beobachtete Harry aus dem Augenwinkel, wie er sich ihm näherte. "Soweit sie korrigiert werden können, natürlich."

"Du könntest einen Typen damit ganz schön verletzten", antwortete Harry abfällig, zupfte Severus das Buch aus den Händen, ließ es auf den Boden fallen und kletterte ihm direkt in den Schoß. "Es ist unhöflich, mich zu ficken, bevor du mich überhaupt geküsst hast. Du hast mich noch nicht einmal geküsst." Er stemmte eine Hand an das Kopfteil und lehnte sich nach vorne, aber Severus ergriff ihn am Hals, bevor er ihn überhaupt berühren konnte.

"Ich habe dich geküsst", schnurrte er, während Harry nach Luft schnappte und sein Handgelenk ergriff. "Nur nicht auf den _Mund_." Er drückte die Spitze seines Daumens unter Harrys Kiefer, um seinen Kopf zur Seite zu neigen. "Mm." Harrys Hüften zuckten nach vorn, bis sie bündig aneinander lagen, und Gnade, er war hart.

_Ok. Ok! Nur zu, wirf alles weg._

"Ist es das, was du willst?" Severus fuhr sanft fort und strich seine Nasenspitze gegen den hämmernden Puls in Harrys Nacken mit einer Berührung, die leichter als eine Feder war. "Ein Kuss?"

"Nein", hauchte Harry. "Ich will alles haben."


End file.
